


Dead Point

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Character Death, Creepy, Drama, Gen, Guro, Horror, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Гон все равно последовал за Киллуа, последовал вопреки всему, потому, что его сердце давно принадлежало ему.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> Посткон, жестокость, каннибализм.

По наставлению тети и прабабушки Гон возносил благодарственную молитву перед едой, но на самом деле не верил, что где-то высоко в небе живет Бог. Всегда предпочитал считать, что люди сами управляют своей судьбой. Как не признавал достоверным и то, что где-то существует Дьявол. Хотя ему приходилось не раз слышать историю о том, что тот являлся в этот мир во плоти и написал музыку, способную коверкать, калечить и убивать тех, кто услышит ее звучание, даже пару-тройку ее нот, проигранных подряд, были способны погубить навсегда.

На самом деле, конечно, композитор был всего лишь человек, хотя и очень сильный пользователь нэн. Возможно, один из величайших его пользователей. Только то, в чем его аура оставила след, выдавало, насколько он был злым и одержимым чужими страданиями.

Никому теперь уже не припомнить — для чего ему было нужно, чтобы весь мир исчез. Просто он хотел этого столь страстно, что желание сохранилось в каждой ноте, которую он начертал на бумаге.  
Музыка была оружием какого-то уже безвестного ныне пользователям нэн, имя которого затерялось, сменившись на понятное для всех «Дьявол».

На что рассчитывал «Дьявол», сочиняя свои сонаты было трудно сказать, но вряд ли на что-то хорошее. Скорее всего на то, чтобы его музыку услышало как можно больше народа. Чтобы под нее люди превращались в чудовищ, а потом мучительно умирали.  
Правы были те, кто как подруга Курапики, Сенрицу, считали, что ноты жизненно необходимо уничтожить. Пока они не принесли горя и бедствий.  
Ведь музыка, особенно если она легендарна, обычно вожделеется людьми.

**

Но Гон вспомнил эту историю лишь после того, как она коснулась его самого. До того, как это произошло, он молился перед едой на Китовом острове, как того хотели прабабушка и тетушка Мито, усердно занимался учебой и готовился к скорой встречи с Киллуа, даже не задумываясь о какой-то там музыке.

И когда Киллуа не ответил на сообщения, потом на звонки, Гон все еще пребывал в счастливом неведении относительно бога, Дьявола и того, что бывает с теми, кто хоть раз услышал мелодию, полную злой, разрушающей ауры.

Узнав, не сразу смог заставить себя поверить. Было просто уму непостижимо, чтобы от какой-то мелодии пострадало целое государство!

Гон видел в новостях остров, тонущей в зелени, солнечный, чем-то похожий на Китовый, но более приветливый и ровный на вид. Гон бывал там, он как раз в половине пути с его родины на материк. Место было по-уютному приятным и мирным.

Белый, чистенький городок утопал в пахучих садах. Тут, в отличии от Китового, жило больше народа, был парк развлечений с огромными каруселями. Может быть, они привлекли внимание Аллуки, и Киллуа решил немного задержаться.

Там произошла трагедия. Просто и скупо, ни малейших подробностей. Наученный горьким опытом, Гон хорошо понимал, что значит такая скупая таинственность. Произошло что-то совершенно из ряда вон выходящие и пугающее.

Только Гон не мог и представить себе, что на свете существует такая великая трагедия, которая способна доставить сильные неприятности двум Золдикам сразу.

Способная чем-то навредить им. Может быть, только лишь муравьи-химеры могли сойти за нее, но Гон был уверен — в данном случае речь идет не о них. Так подсказывало ему чутье, и оно не обмануло его.

Но стало бы проще, окажись это они — враг вполне понятный, хоть и отвратительный, убивая которого не испытываешь мук совести и сожалений о его жизни.

**

Позвонил Курапика и осторожно рассказал о том, чего не могли сообщить в новостях, не вызвав паники среди населения. Новости были отвратительными и очень тревожными, хотя и оставляющими надежды на лучшее.

— Кто-то играл запрещенную музыку, Гон, — медленно говорил Курапика. — Дьявольскую сонату. Прямо в парке, перед огромной толпой народа. Колонки были очень хорошими, так что почти не оставалось шансов ее не услышать, она лилась по всему городу. Эта музыка, понимаешь, она… — Гон слушал, но не вполне понимал смысл услышанного. Спокойный, сдержанный голос Курапики временами превращался то в шум прибоя, то в шелест лесной листвы. Это кровь шумела у Гона в голове. — Только не вмешивайся… — разобрал он. — Скорее всего, с Киллуа и Аллукой все в порядке. Мы сами найдем их. Обещаю.

Гон не запомнил, как повесил трубку, зато в его памяти запечатлелся испуганный вскрик тетушки Мито, которая никогда не видела раньше, чтобы у смуглого Гона было такое бледное лицо.

Подробности уже оконченного разговора начали возвращаться к Гону. И он представлял себе потоки крови, залившие узорную брусчатку мостовой, утробные, страшные крики людей, ставших мутантами, рвущих с себя наросты и чешую, шарящих по своим черепам в поисках волос, их дикие, нечеловеческие голоса. И маленьких, совсем ещё недавно радующихся хорошему дню детей, и их матерей, многие из которых ждали их сестер или братьев, а теперь корчились на земле, зажимая рукой распоротые изнутри животы, пытаясь помешать выбраться наружу тварям, в которых превратились их дети.

Гон безоговорочно верил в Курапику, в то, что тот сдержит слово любой ценой, сделает все, что от него зависит. Но сам не мог гарантировать невмешательства, тем более, когда происшествие случилось так недалеко от его родного острова.

Там объявили закрытую зону, но Гон, несмотря на то, что утратил способность использовать нэн, все еще был лицензированным охотником, и лицензия могла раскрыть перед ним возможности, недоступные для других.

**

Конечно, он поехал. Отправился в путь, рассчитывая, что быстро сумеет найти Аллуку и Киллуа, а потом заберет их к себе, на Китовый, а случай с музыкой, в которой они с Киллуа совсем не сильны, пусть разбирает кто-то другой. К примеру, сам Курапика, тем более у него есть в этом личная заинтересованность из-за своей знакомой, историю которой в общих чертах они с Киллуа слышали от него еще во времена первого знакомства с Призрачным Отрядом.

Как же он верил в Киллуа, в Аллуку, в то, что Курапика сумеет сдержать свое обещание. И эта вера едва не погубила его, когда она не оправдалась, Гону было так плохо, как не было еще никогда: даже когда сам он был на грани жизни и смерти, даже тогда, когда умер Кайто. Ему хотелось не просто кричать, а визжать, так, чтобы крик разрушил дома, вырвал с корнем деревья на проклятом острове, на котором случилось то, что случилось. Некоторое время Гон клял весь мир, а тех, кому для хорошего настроения нужна какая-то там непонятная музыка — особенно. Ему бы вот лично для хорошего настроения хватило простого смеха Киллуа.

Киллуа, которого невольно обманувший Курапика не смог найти ни живым, ни мертвым. Гону не довелось увидеть тела Аллуки, но он видел фотографии — она лежала на спине среди разбросанных мягких игрушек, призов в каком-то аттракционе. Их глаза-пуговицы смотрели со снимков пусто и издевательски, а Аллука казалась либо спящей, либо тоже игрушкой — фарфоровой куклой, самой красивой и редкой, случайно попавшей в окружении ширпотреба. Но кукла была разбита, разломана, белая ткань, прикрывавшая ее талию, не могла не пропитаться темной тяжелой кровью и даже под ней создавалось впечатление, что Аллуку кто-то разломил надвое. Самым жутким было то, что умершая жестокой смертью Аллука улыбалась с этого снимка с нежностью и облегчением. Так, что, глядя на ее лицо, хотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Снимок - это все, что теперь от нее осталось для Гона. Этот, а еще тот, что висит в рамке у него в спальне. Где они втроем стоят рядом и улыбаются. Если бы только Гон догадался тогда не расстаться с Киллуа и Аллукой! Да, встреча с Джином была ему безмерно важна, но он мог упросить их его подождать, мог присоединиться к ним сразу после нее, мог бы столько всего объяснить Киллуа, чтобы тот уяснил себе — сколько он на самом деле значит!

**

Аллуки точно больше не было. Не было — и все. Гон не был к ней особенно сильно привязан, но его благодарность за спасение своей жизни было трудно чем-то измерить. И он готов, готов был в будущем ее полюбить только потому, что ее сильно любит Киллуа. Ему было больно от того, что он так и не сумел повидать ее тело иначе, чем на фото.

Хотя буквально за день до его приезда такая возможность еще была, но с невероятной быстротой на остров прибыл Иллуми, он забрал Аллуку, а потом, вроде бы, собирался поискать Киллуа. Нужно было опередить его! Нужно было немедленно что-то сделать! Иначе Гон сойдет с ума, потому, что все вокруг лгут и медлят. Или делают вид, что-то еще может быть в порядке, и это когда Аллука умерла, а Киллуа, вероятнее всего, тоже погиб, ведь он бы ни за что не бросил ее на произвол судьбы даже после гибели.

Но прибывший следом за самим Гоном, чтобы попытаться оказать медицинскую помощь тем, чье тело невообразимым образом поменялось, Леорио опроверг предположение о том, что Киллуа больше нет. Они свидетельствовали о том, что, когда все повалились на землю, корчась от боли, единственный, кто поднялся, был белоголовый паренек, похожий на демона. Они запомнили его синие глаза без зрачка и необычную силу. Он долго выл, как воют звери, метался, словно искал кого-то, а потом немного успокоился, склонившись над умирающей девочкой, а потом вырвал ее сердце и съел.

Рассказчик клялся своей жизнью, что видел, как он жевал его, и кровь текла ему за воротник. Он клялся жизнью и вроде бы не обманул. Или — нет, если брать во внимание клятву — то, скорее, солгал, ведь он умер спустя несколько минут после своего рассказа. Может, ему вообще просто показалось то, о чем он говорил. Ведь там творилась такая неразбериха, да и галлюцинации у того, чей череп внезапно сменил свою форму на совершенно иную, не были исключены. Леорио подтвердил это, горячо уверяя, что не стоит брать во внимание такие слова. Гон не верил им, но приходилось верить в то, что у одной из жертв сонаты не было сердца потому, что его из груди просто вырвали.

Измененные музыкой умирали очень быстро и тихо, через несколько дней остались всего несколько человек — экземпляры, которые будут жить. В сущности, изнутри они были почти что мертвы уже несколько дней. Вскрытие показывало некротические изменения в тканях, да и дыхание у пациентов было таким слабым, что даже приборы иногда ошибались, не фиксировали его наличие, а поднесенное к губам зеркало не потело. Прибывшая на остров Сенрицу печально подтвердила что она — такая же. Видимо, она жила только потому, что цель давала ей силы мириться с болью в искалеченном теле и со слабым здоровьем.

С ее помощью они обыскали каждую пядь земли, пытались вычислить их по звукам дыхания и сердцебиения, обшарили в каждом укромном уголке — все было зря. Терпение отказывало Гону, он стал раздражительным, мрачным и злым, он не находил себе места, представляя, что где-то сейчас умирает не понимающий, что с ним произошло, Киллуа.

Но вскоре ему все-таки удалось получить информацию.

**

Прошли пара недель, и однажды Гону посчастливилось в компьютерной сети. Дрожащими руками Гон набрал в качестве пароля номер своей лицензии и, истратив изрядную часть своих сбережений, узнал о закрытом на сайте для охотников, что возле пристани был обнаружен корабль, вся команда которого была мертва по одной причине — у всех из груди было вырвано сердце. Самих недостающих органов нигде не было обнаружено.

Это был хороший след, только очень печальный — потому, что в городе в этот же день началась череда серийных убийств. Совершал их Киллуа, на которого объявили охоту, но справится с ним не удалось никому, даже Иллуми. Информация о нем была фантастической и страшной, поползли слухи, что он — нежить, которая живет за счет жизненной силы других. Киллуа превратился в темного монстра, и то, что он пожирает сердца, больше не оставляло сомнений. Он выдергивал их из груди и съедал еще теплыми, и такая пища будто бы увеличивала его силы. Нэн он теперь владел куда лучше, чем прежде. Мог ударить электричеством сразу несколько человек, и скрыть свое присутствие от него было невозможно.

Он сам убил Иллуми и пришедшего тому на подмогу Хисоку, после чего в Ассоциации охотников перестали называть его по имени, заменив то на прозвище, придуманное для Киллуа репортерами.

Он больше не был ни для кого человеком, теперь он звался Белым Демоном, творением самого дьявола и одно его существование было омерзительно всем, кроме Гона, который все еще таил надежду найти его и спасти.

Эта мысль стала навязчивой, и Гон решил осуществить задуманное, несмотря на все увещевания, что ему, утратившему статус пользователя нэн, это совершенно непосильно.

Гон все равно последовал за Киллуа, последовал вопреки всему, потому, что его сердце давно принадлежало ему.

**

Гон впервые увидел жертв Белого Демона в украшенном цветами в честь чьего-то бракосочетания храме. Цветы были белыми и душистыми, чем-то похожими на бутоны смоковницы, что росла недалеко от дома Фриксов. Самое странное, что брызги крови смотрелись на них пусть и неестественно, но красиво. Гости, священник, жених и невеста — все были мертвы, недвижимы, разбросаны, словно куклы по полу и между скамеек. Невеста лежала на середине прохода, совсем девочка с тяжелым красным пятном на груди. Корсаж был закапан ярко-алым, словно на ней было надето ожерелье. Лицо казалось одного цвета со снежно-белой фатой, распахнутые глаза были полны удивленного ужаса.

Гон опустился на корточки рядом с ней и заботливо провел по ним ладонью, пытаясь закрыть. Это вышло не с первого раза, а когда получилось, Гон изумленно понял, что лицо ее все еще теплое.  
Кажется, он бежал как сумасшедший, бежал, не разбирая дороги, ориентируясь только на запах крови. Бежал и бежал, пока не упал без сил.

Кажется, потом он плакал, колотил по асфальту руками и звал Киллуа, который ожидаемо не пришел к нему, чтобы помочь успокоится. Гон даже молился — впервые осознанно, и, если бы бог тогда совершил для него чудо, и Киллуа все-таки появился бы рядом — его хороший, привычный друг-Киллуа, Гон с радостью бы поверил.

Но выходило, что бога нет, Киллуа — больше нет. Гон никогда не чувствовал себя таким одиноким и брошенным, как в тот момент. Он глотал слезы и клялся, что, хотя он все еще не способен использовать нэн, Киллуа убьет непременно он сам. Кроме невероятных возможностей, подаренных духовными силами, в мире есть еще множество способов убийства при помощи оружия и смекалки.

**

Он гнался за ним, словно за диким зверем, оставляя за спиной деревни и города. Гнался, не совсем понимая: чего же хочет на самом деле. Убить самому либо попробовать достучаться до того, что все еще, по мнению Гона, должно было остаться где-то в подсознании. Киллуа был слишком ярким, слишком хорошим, чтобы вот так вот совсем исчезнуть, быть вытесненным из собственного тела непонятным монстром, для которого вся жизнь состояла лишь только из потребности убивать. Его путь был путанным и кровавым.

Гону нелегко было в точности повторить его, но он сумел. Его гнали вперед тоска, боль, упорство, беспокойство, неясные, почти призрачные надежды и нежные чувства, которые он все еще питал к Киллуа.

Комфорт, собственная судьба, страх за жизнь — все перестало иметь для Гона значение. Теперь он даже поверить не мог, что когда-то у него были амбиции и иная цель, порой ему казалось, что они с Киллуа совсем никогда не были запросто рядом. Что между ними не было ни дружбы, ни близости. Что ему все это приснилось, привиделось — и то, что он был когда-то силен, и то, что он жил с Киллуа в одной комнате, делил с ним обед и постель. Вокруг Гона кружились хороводом серые, неуютные дни, его сон был беспокойным и редким, придя в себя, он иногда специально вспоминал, что не всегда преследовал Киллуа, как охотник преследует жертву.

Гон уже понимал, что Киллуа идет вперед совершенно бездумно, ориентируясь только на запах жизни. Лучше всего, видимо, на запах крови. И что в человеческом организме его интересует исключительно только сердца. Иногда, если пищи слишком мало — глаза. Гон прекрасно себе уяснил и то, что Киллуа всегда голоден.

Гон прошел за ним через несколько городов. Иногда они шли почти что ноздря в ноздрю, тем не менее, Гон всегда опаздывал встретиться с ним. Киллуа и раньше превосходил его в скорости, а теперь, когда Гон гнался за ним, не жалея ресурсов организма, сумел почти достичь его уровня.

Это было успехом, учитывая, что теперь Киллуа никогда не спал. Цепочка его следов не обрывалась. Видимо, человеческие сердца все-таки были отличным источником энергии.

Гон не хотел думать о том, как Киллуа вонзает в них зубы, но постоянно представлял себе эту картину. И гнал ее от себя прочь, стараясь переключиться на то, как Киллуа раньше любил сладкое, как он жевал конфеты и слизывал с губ крошки от шоколада и печенья, как он сам ему помогал, убирая их с его губ своим языком.

То происходило не так уж давно — всего с год назад, и теперь счастливое время, вероятнее всего, больше не повторится.

**

В день, в который Гон понял, что нагнал Киллуа, ему приснилось, что он слизывает с его губ кровь, и даже ощущал во рту соленый, металлический привкус. Киллуа был спокойным и очень покорным, а Гон не мог отрицать, что ему нравилось то, что он делает с ним. Даже с таким, чей пищей стала чужая плоть. Ведь Гон и раньше знал, что его Киллуа — убийца. Знал и не смущался, и, если бы теперь был хоть один шанс, что Киллуа вернется…

Но его не было. Так сказал Леорио, который всего себя посвятил исследованию необратимых изменений у тех, кто слушал Дьявольскую сонату.

Судя по поведенческим особенностям, часть мозга Киллуа должна была быть мертва.

Но все эти слова не имели под собой главного — Киллуа так и не был осмотрен. Гон хотел верить Леорио, но не мог допустить, чтобы излишняя вера в него его подвела.

С другой стороны, Гон слишком хорошо помнил историю с Кайто. Не зная, что ему делать, Гон терзался и невыносимо страдал.

А потом решил пустить все на самотек и поступить соответственно моменту. Решить, что ему делать с Киллуа, когда они с ним окажутся лицом к лицу.

Гон шел по запаху крови, по пригороду, скалистому и неприютному. Было жарко, пыль набивалась в рот. Вчера Гон миновал штольни, в которых добывали соль, а сегодня она попадалась ему на серых камнях — блестела на солнце, словно стекло. Воздух был плотно пропитан ее парами, от которых немного щипало глаза и кожу, но Гона совсем не заботили подобные мелочи.

Он пристально осматривался, выбирая место для ловушки. Гон больше не мог скрывать своего присутствия, но он и не хотел. Напротив, Киллуа должен учуять его и прийти.

Несмотря на то, что игра пойдет с открытыми картами, Гон все еще может подстроить ему ловушку.

Он вооружен, и на поясе штанов у него висит несколько пистолетов. Он наловчился попадать в иголку, воткнутую в дерево, главное, чтобы дискомфорт в глазах не помешал ему. А еще у него были бомбы. Очень сильные, способные разорвать сразу двоих. Он померится с Киллуа скоростью и в случае удачи ранит его. А потом уже решит, что дальше.

Чтобы у тебя был желанный улов, нужна лучшая приманка, Гону ли было не знать. Все складывалось слишком идеально, чтобы мешкать теперь. Вот оно — лучшее место на уступе, сзади — сплошная стена, и Киллуа может появиться только из-за небольшого прохода между крупных камней. Он пойдет лишь прямо и будет вынужден протискиваться боком, настолько расщелина узкая. Тогда у Гона будет возможности хорошо прицелиться с высоты. Никто, даже демон, не сможет увернуться в таком положении, и Гон сделает выстрел.

Гон провел лезвием по запястью, оставляя широкую полосу и поднял руку, чтобы ветер нес к Киллуа запах свежей крови. И принялся ждать, почти не веря в то, что еще совсем чуть-чуть - и все будет кончено.

Ожидание казалось ему вечным, и, когда Киллуа появился именно там, где и предполагалось, Гон испытал облегчение. Гон смотрел на него через прицел и почти не узнавал. Тот был оборванным, грязным настолько, что это слишком сильно бросалось в глаза. Но главным было не это, а то, что он сразу заметил Гона. Остановился и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Его глаза пронизывали до дрожи и сияли такой синевой, что казались кусками, вырванными из летнего неба.

Палец вспотел на спусковом крючке. Завороженный, Гон сделал медленный шаг вперед. Подошва сапога чиркнула по соляному вкраплению. Гон всегда хорошо держал равновесие, но тут с ним произошло что-то странное. Он сделался неповоротливым и тяжелым, он словно не мог бороться с желанием смотреть в странные глаза Киллуа как можно дольше. И, пытаясь видеть их и дальше, Гон полетел вниз, с высоты примерно третьего этажа, полетел на единственный относительно ровный пятачок внизу, полный острых камней.

**

При падении в его спине что-то звучно хрустнуло, словно под ногой вдруг сломалась детская пластиковая игрушка.

Гон не ощутил, как коснулся земли, не сразу понял, что больше не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Боль мягкой волной прошлась по его костям и почти сразу отступила, оставив его абсолютно неподвижным и совершенно беспомощным перед сильным, проворным, использующем нэн Киллуа.

Тот медленно шел к нему, так медленно, что у Гона появилось время на бесплодные попытки подняться.

После пятой или шестой пришлось принять то, что он больше не встанет уже никогда. Видимо, он слишком мало за последнее время ел пищи, укрепляющей кости. А ел ли он вообще? После взгляда на остатки пиршеств Киллуа пища не шла в горло. Гон пытался быть в хорошей форме и силком заталкивал в себе куски, но все выходило наружу, стоило только вспомнить, каким становились жертвы Киллуа.

И еще Гон успел припомнить, как удивлялся старик в сторожке у штолен. Древний, едва держащийся на ногах человек, хоронивший при нем свою семью без единой слезы. Его скорбь выражалась иначе, не как у несдержанных и молодых, она сквозила в каждом движении и даже в манере дышать, и ее скорбная скромность пугала сильнее истерики.

Тем не менее, встретив в своих краях чужака, старик сперва пытался проявить нечто вроде радушия.

— Кто ты? — спросил он без всякого интереса, но гостеприимно предложив Гону все, что было вкусного в доме, в котором еда была больше уже не нужна. По отрешенному лицу старика Гон понял, что тот сам оборвет свою жизнь, стоит только уйти. Может быть, поэтому Киллуа и не тронул его тело, в котором почти не было жизни.

— Охотник. Я иду за Белым Демоном, — просто ответил Гон.

— Хочешь, чтобы он вырвал твое сердце? — старик внимательно смотрел на Гона так, что становилось не по себе. Гон молчал. Он не мог сказать вслух, что его сердце давно принадлежит Киллуа. И что это за Киллуа он идет, а не за тварью, в которую тот превратился. Но старику, как оказалось, и не нужен был ответ.

Пока Гон помогал ему соорудить крест над могилой, тот говорил сам.

— Люди много грешили, он — это им наказание божье — по свету идет демон, пожирая их сердца... Ладно еще, что убивает быстро. Его самого не убить, он же уже мертвец. Может быть, кто-то разбил его сердце, и он хочет это восполнить? — старик закаркал, пытаясь расхохотаться. Его безумный смех наполнил рот Гона желудочной горечью.

Кто-то разбил Киллуа сердце, что почти равно тому, чтобы вырвать его? Бред. Разве Киллуа до того, как стать Белым Демоном не убивал точно так же, вырывая сердца из груди, только что их не ел?

А если бы… Киллуа действительно кто-то настолько обидел, Гон без колебаний сам убил бы того человека, да только вот теперь он не был уже тем прежним, легкомысленным Гоном, совсем не способным понимать, что по его вине происходит с другими.

Гон знал, что не бог, не дьявол, а люди сделали это с Киллуа. И один из этих людей — он сам, Гон Фрикс. Не нужно было быть таким невнимательным, не стоило расставаться. Но события стычки с химерами казались теперь отдаленными не на годы, а на десятки лет. И, ставший почти всепонимающим с горя, Гон не мог не признать для себя — если бы прошлое вдруг вернулось, вряд ли он повел бы себя тогда с Киллуа иначе. Как и то, что если он погрязнет в вине — просто не сможет идти вперед, за Киллуа. Гон усиленно старался думать, что сам совершенно не виноват, и массивный крест, который он поднял над головой, оказался совсем незначительным испытанием для его убывших сил.

Это было всего лишь вчера, и даже не утром, а между полуднем и закатом, и прошло меньше суток, но в тоже время будто случилось долгие годы назад. Взглянув на Киллуа близко, Гон за несколько минут постарел на целые месяцы, стал отчасти как тот старик: уже склонен был поверить, что Киллуа просто мертвец, абсолютно лишенный души, который передвигается по воле сверхъестественных сил, чтобы пожирать грешников. А, если верить тому, что говорят священники, все в этом мире не без греха.

На что вообще можно было рассчитывать, зачем было быть таким идиотом — совершенно беспомощным преследовать монстра, способного растерзать тебя голыми руками.

К чему было верить, что чудовища — нет, и ты просто идешь вслед за другом? Что ты вернешь его на правильный путь, совсем как тогда, когда Киллуа вернулся домой под влиянием брата, чтобы отказаться от мечты стать охотником.

В чем-то Киллуа все еще был сильно похож на себя прежнего. Он легко оседлал бедра Гона — просто и быстро, совсем как тогда, когда они совсем детьми дурачились, катаясь по постели, но теперь Гон не ощутил его тяжести.

Лишь росло волнение где-то в груди, да сердце бешено рвалось Киллуа навстречу.

Некоторое время Гон избегал смотреть на его лицо, стараясь, глядеть поверх его посеревших от пыли, свалявшихся волос. Поверх них было небо, все в клочковатых густых облаках, отчего немного казалось, что у Киллуа на волосах вспененное мыло или шампунь.

Гон не смог не вспомнить, как когда-то Киллуа мыл их — тщательно, взбивая на них такую вот прямо густую и пышную пену. В то время они были мягкими, словно шелк, пушистыми и завивались на кончиках.

Гон помнил их мягкость, и то, как весело было пропускать упругие локоны через пальцы. Как приятно было прихватывать их губами, зарываться лицом и дышать теплым, волнующим запахом.  
Но больше не было ни пушистых кудрей, ни Киллуа, которого Гон знал.

С его теперешних, иссеченных без достаточного ухода волос можно было смыть жир и грязь, но никогда, даже заливая их крепкими духами, не свести с них запаха крови и смерти. Гон отчетливо понял это, и его посетила мысль, что Киллуа уже не вернуть.  
Но пока что он отогнал ее, не уверенный, хочет ли так вот сдаться.

**

Их взгляды пересеклись, и Гон понял, что еще никогда в жизни ему не бывало так холодно. Киллуа смотрел на него всего лишь мучительную минуту, может быть, даже чуть меньше, и на всем ее протяжении Гон пытался увидеть в его глазах немного жизни, но ее не было. У Киллуа были остекленевшие глаза мертвеца, именно они, а не темные от запекшийся крови губы, меняли лицо до неузнаваемости, превращая его в фальшивую маску.

Холод, что Гон ощущал, шел не от мертвой на ощупь кожи Киллуа, не исходил из его глаз. Он рождался внутри него самого, сковывал сердце, замедлял движение крови. Лишал последних сил.

Киллуа все смотрел, будто решил заглянуть под кожу.

Гон кричал его имя, потом хрипел его, затем — шептал, пока его губы могли шевелиться, а Киллуа молчал, и когда Гон совсем обессилел, уверившись, что Киллуа больше ничего никогда не поймет, тот вдруг склонился к его лицу, почти касаясь рта ртом. Когда они сблизились, Гон понял, что перепачканные в крови губы Киллуа все такие же нежные, как были когда-то, в отличии от его собственных: потрескавшихся, сплошь покрытых язвочками и запекшейся коркой.

Какой-то части Гона на миг захотелось не убить Киллуа, а поцеловать. Желание было мимолетным, но очень навязчивым, губы сами собой шевельнулись в попытке сложиться в трубочку, податься навстречу тому, кто тошнотворно пах кровью и наряду с прозвищем «Белый демон» все еще носил имя любимого Гоном человека.

Киллуа Золдика больше не было, он превратился в чудовище. Боль от осознания этого в переносном смысле рвала сердце.

Тот, кто по окончательному приговора Гона больше никоим образом не был Киллуа, приблизил свое лицо. Синева его глаз слилась для Гона в единственное большое пятно. Не в силах выносить его яркости, Гон сомкнул потяжелевшие веки.

**

Беглая мысль о том, что людей губит вера в других, показалась каким-то бредом, когда Киллуа вдруг заговорил с ним. Осмысленно, верно расставляя слова, доказывая, что Гон снова ошибся. То, что тот обнаружил ими, едва не добило, настолько болезненные ощущения вызвало внутри. Там, где Гон все еще мог ощущать, хотя эта способность быстро таяла в его теле. Потому, что все, испытанное им ранее, конечно же, не было самым страшным.

Ужаснее, непереносимей всего было то, что до того, как сделать ошибку, Гон изначально был прав. Внутри тела, что на него навалилось, все еще был жив Киллуа, тот, которого Гон хорошо знал, без которого на жизненном пути совершенно не мог обходиться.

— Прости, Гон, — произнес он, легко касаясь губами губ так, что можно было почувствовать отголоски совсем слабого, едва осязаемого дыхания. Его рука царапнула ткань куртки над ноющим сердцем, кольнула жестким прикосновением, и боль тут же оборвалась. Ее место заняли легкость и пустота, почти блаженство, свойственные приятным снам. Гон с трудом приоткрыл глаза, и, как ни странно, теперь видел куда яснее, чем раньше, хотя отчетливо понимал — еще мгновение, и мир навсегда расплывется. Снова приподнявшийся над ним Киллуа ласково водил пальцами по комку, еще не переставшему жить трепещущей дрожью. Время шло, а Гон все не понимал, почему он не умирает? И почти убедился, что спит. Но тут язык Киллуа несколько раз нетерпеливо очертил рот. Киллуа продолжил говорить. Его голос был почти мертвым, шуршал, словно осенние листья, но в тоже время был все тем же родным, хорошо узнаваемым голосом, полным страдания и глубокой печали.

— Прости. Но я жутко голоден. А тут только мы вдвоем.


End file.
